


Sweet You

by DontOffendTheBees



Series: Candy Hearts [4]
Category: Pushing Daisies
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Food, Romance, The Pie Hole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontOffendTheBees/pseuds/DontOffendTheBees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck's baking non-pies again. Ned doesn't mind all that much.</p><p>Part of the Candy Hearts series- stories are otherwise completely unrelated and need not all be read/be read in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet You

**Author's Note:**

> And we're back with another splash of Bryan Fuller-y goodness! I just love Pushing Daisies. What a lovely, wholesome show, so many pretty colours and creative murders :3
> 
> Enjoy! <3

“Taking a break from pastry?”

Chuck smiled, sliding another freshly cut shape onto the baking tray. “I thought we could have some cookies on the counter,” she said. She put down the reindeer and picked up a bell-shaped cutter. “My dad used to make gingerbread like this every christmas. It’s festive!”

“Also not pie,” Ned said, but he wasn’t particularly angry. How could he be? With the love of his life bustling happily round his kitchen, flour smudges on her apron and on the tip of her nose. The sweet smell of gingerbread following her, welcoming him like a warm hug.

She rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry, I wouldn’t dare suggest we sell non-pies in your fine pie establishment,” she said. She dusted off her hands before taking another full tray to the oven. “I just wanted to make some. I figured I’d just put plates out on the counter and let people help themselves. Maybe we could pin up little signs by them? ‘Merry Christmas from the Pie Hole!’ Wouldn’t that be cute?”

Ordinarily Ned would make his own case on the confusing nature of offering biscuits as a seasonal gift from the ‘Pie Hole’. Not to mention the general less-than-cost-effective nature of the idea. But not today. With the holidays just round the corner, and Lonely Tourist Charlotte Charles looking a lot less lonely tourist-y while hard at work in his kitchen, he just smiled. “So cute,” he agreed.

She looked up at him with a sunny smile, long hair curling elegantly around her face. She raised her hand, encased in her favourite oven mitt.

He didn’t need to be told twice. He took her hand in his own. Her fingers squeezed his through the oven mitt, warmth seeping from her palm. She gazed at him with big, loving eyes. Smiled at him with soft, full lips.

She caught him looking, and her smile turned knowing. “Be a dear and get the plastic wrap, will you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Awww, cuties :3 Hope you liked it! You comments and kudos are plastic wrap kisses X
> 
> Bit of an obscure crossover pairing tomorrow- stay tuned!
> 
> Cheers m'dears! <3


End file.
